Chaos pur
by Chazzl182
Summary: öhm ja einfach lesn *s*
1. Default Chapter

Charaktere:  
  
Gandalf, der gläubige Christ  
  
Frodo, der 4.5-Dioptrin-Aussenseiter ausm Osten,  
  
Sam, der unheiiiimlich gern eine Beziehung mit Frodo führen würde, dieser ihn aber nich leiden kann weil der auf dem geistigen Stand eines 5-jährigen ist;  
  
Merry&Pippin, die 2, die immer nur labern wollen und Fans von Ville Vallo sind,  
  
Gimli, der gern isst;  
  
Boromir, der fiese, perverse, sexgeile, egoistische Antichrist, der alles anprangert;  
  
Legolas, der Stockschwule, den die andern aus der Szene des Hauptbahnhof- Schwulenstrichs holten;  
  
und dann noch Aragorn, der Moderator/Interviewer.  
  
Sollte wer was net verstehn...maiiiiiiiiiiilen ;)  
  
Aragorn hat eine Idee, er schlägt vor das die eine Art Talkshow oder Interview nachspielen....er fängt an mit fragen stellen:  
  
Aragorn: Wie war euer erstes mal?  
  
Legolas: Mein was?  
  
Boromir: Dein erster Fuck du Giftzwerg!  
  
Legolas: Oh mann!Mein Arsch tut mir heut noch weh!  
  
Gimli: A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........(( soviel wie LOOOOOL)  
  
Merry: Er meint echten aber echten Sex, so wie bei mir ...(blablabla....)  
  
Gimli: Gib a Ruah!!! Mia kennan die G'schicht longsam.  
  
Pippin: Aber die andern Leute nich. Wo sin eigentlich Frodo und Gandalf? Hey geil! Sam is nich hier! Eine Nervensäge weniger!  
  
Boromir: Wenn ich euch beide opfere, wäre gar keine mehr da...  
  
Merry: Du kannst uns gar nicht opfern! Wer soll euch dann weiterhin begleiten??? Legolas' Liebhaber??? Viel Spass...!!!! Aber egal, wo bin ich vorhin stehngeblieben?....Ah ja genau....(blablabla).......  
  
Gimli: Sei stad (( still)!! Sam wos is'n los? Warum flennst'n?  
  
Sam: .......uhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu..........Herr Frodo hat schlussgemacht!  
  
Pippin: A-HAHA!!...Dieser Frodo, wie ich immer sag: Man kann ihn vergleichen mit...  
  
Gimli: HALT`S MAUL!!!!!!!!!!VERRECKTS BEIDE!!!!!!!!ICH KANN NICH MEHR MIT EICH ZWOA......i geh ma jetz oan runterhojln, kimmt wer mit, ..ausser MERRY&PIPPIN??  
  
Sam: ....uhhu...scheuz..schniff.....wo gehst du hin? Ich geh mit!!  
  
Gandalf: Der Bibel nach dürfen gleichgeschlechtliche nicht miteinander *räusper*!  
  
Boromir: Meiner nach schon. Ausserdem...*zuLegoglotz*  
  
(Legolas streckt die Zunge raus und macht perverse Gesten, Boromir schüttelt sich)  
  
Warum kommst du eigentlich erst jetz?  
  
Gandalf: War noch in der 16 Uhr Beichte und anschliessend in der Seniorenmesse.  
  
Sam: Was hast du getan? Gimliiiiiiii!? Hallo? Wann gehst du jetz einen runterholn? Will dir helfen...  
  
Boromir(grinst): Wenn du willst kannst du ja auch mir helfen...  
  
Gandalf: Ach du großer Gott...HERR VERGIB IHM!!!......Hat jemand meinen Rosenkranz gesehen?  
  
Sam: Schau mal Onkel Boromir, schöne Kette gell?  
  
Boromir: Aaah!!!! Tu das greisliche Ding weg! Oder willst du so wie Gandalf werden?  
  
Sam: ......aaaaaaaaaaah.....!!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf: Oh mein Gott!! Gib her...Oh Herr, was ist bei Boro blos schiefgelaufen?? *seufz*  
  
(Gandalf kniet sich hin und fängt zu beten an)  
  
Gandalf: ...Vater unser im Himmel....Aua!! He du...ähm..IDIOT!  
  
Boromir: Uhhhh...ich heul gleich!Wie g´fährlich!  
  
Gandalf: Du musst mir ja nich gleich nen Arschtritt geben!  
  
Merry: Ihr seid blöd!...hey Frodo kommt!....Hallo? Hört mir eigentlich noch jemand zu?....(blablabla)...  
  
Gimli: Man sieht der sauer aus!  
  
Boromir: Wolltest du nicht wixen?  
  
Gimli: Wollte, aber i bin an a so an bärigen Büffet vorbeikema und hob so an Hunger kriagt...  
  
(Sam deutet auf Frodo und springt empört auf)  
  
Sam: DU!!!!!!  
  
Frodo: Hä?  
  
Sam: Du Schwein! Verlässt mich einfach so! Jetz wo wir gerade ne Familie geworden sind!  
  
Boromir: TZ! Wie kannst du nur? *schauspielerischtu*  
  
Frodo: Familijö?  
  
Sam: Ja schau. Das ist deine Tochter!  
  
Gimli: Dochta??.oO mjam....lecker!)  
  
Frodo: Spinnst dü? Dat isch ne Püppe!  
  
Legolas: Wasn?  
  
Sam: Aaah! Puppe spricht!  
  
Legolas: Och du Dummerle! Isch bin doch keine Puppe, des wirkt nur so durch mein neues Fäcelifting... is gut geworden, gell? *inSpiegelbetrachtundanStirnrumdrück*  
  
Boromir: Weil wir gerade von Puppen reden, es gibt jetz rothaarige Gummipuppen...  
  
Pippin: Oh ja! Also da kann ich auch die ein oder andere Story erzähln...  
  
Gimli: Du lernst mi glei kena!  
  
Aragorn: ...na ja wir sehn uns ja dann morgen wieder...  
  
  
  
.....nächster Tag...  
  
  
  
Gandalf: Lassen uns dem Herrn danken für einen weiteren wunderschönen Tag auf Erden!  
  
Boromir: Ruhe!Oder es wir dein letzter sein!  
  
Aragorn: Macht es euch eigentlich was aus immer so lang von euren Familien weg zu bleiben wenn wir unterwegs sind??  
  
(Merr&Pippin kriegen nasse Augen)  
  
Gimli: Ooops....! Des hättst jetza ned fragn solln!  
  
Merry&Pippin: .....MAMMMMMIIIHIIHI!!!!!!...............uuuuuuuhhh........  
  
Gandalf: Beruhigt euch! Auch wenn eure Mami jetzt nicht bei euch ist, Gott ist immer da!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ...........wwwwwwääääääääääääääääääääääää!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Am besten wir reden nicht über unsre Familien!  
  
Boromir: MAMAmia!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ....wäääh!!!Das machst du absichtlich!  
  
Sam: Warum weint ihr? Da, könnt meine Babyborn haben, die kann auch weinen, so wie ihr!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ...schluchz...Danke!...He Boromir gib her!  
  
Boromir: Muss mal was neues ausprobiern....iiih, die hat mich angepisst! Da Lego, des passt eher zu dir..  
  
(Boromir schmeisst die Puppe auf Legolas' Kopf)  
  
Legolas: Huch! *zurückschreck*  
  
Sam: Du Puppenmörder!...uuuhuhuhu......  
  
Gandalf: Jetz flennt der auch noch! Kommts Merry&Pippin, wir gehn jetz aufs Klo und wischen erstmal eure Tränchen ab auserdem muss ich sowieso mal...  
  
Legolas(schwul): Isch geh mit! Meine Schminke is glaub ich ganz verlaufen....  
  
Boromir: Du wiederst mich an! Hey!! In meinem Terminkalender steht das du heute fällig bist!  
  
Legolas: Isch??  
  
Boromir (auch schwul): Ja, du mein Schatz! Komm mal her!  
  
Legolas: Grrrr....  
  
(Merry,Pippin und Gandalf kommen wieder, die beiden labern Gandalf zu)  
  
M&P: ....(blablabla)....VORSICHT BOROMIR!!! Er/Sie/Es will an deinen kleinen Freund!  
  
Sam: ...kleiner Freund? Ist der so groß wie ich? Darf ich mit dem Spieln?  
  
Boromir: Er ist ca so groß wie du und wenn du älter bist kannst du gern mal gegen Barzahlung damit spieln...  
  
Sam: Will jetzt spieln! Wie sieht der aus?  
  
Boromir: Also,....  
  
Gimli: Sam, schleich di jetz!  
  
Boromir: Lass mich ausreden!  
  
(Gimli hält Sam die Ohren zu und Sam läuft weg)  
  
Gimli: Wos soll des?  
  
(Boromir grinst)  
  
(Sam kommt wieder und springt und freut sich)  
  
Boromir: Was hat der denn jetz?  
  
Sam: Schaut mal was ich gefunden hab!...Eine Kamera! Ui! mit Bildschirm!....das ist ja Onkel Boromir!  
  
Boromir: Meine Pornos!  
  
Sam: Was machst du da Onki Bori?  
  
Boromir: Schau mal Sam, das ist meine Lieblingsstelle...und da kannst du meinen kleinen Freund sehn...  
  
(Gimli hört Sam wieder die Augen zu)  
  
Frodo: Dat reicht nü aber! Dat arme Kindschchn. Sam, dü gehst nü ins Bett!!  
  
Sam: OK. Komm!  
  
Frodo: Nö, isch wüll nüscht!!  
  
Merry&Pippin: Eheleute schlafen aber immer in einem Bett zusammen! Erzähl ihm zumindest ne Gut-Nacht-Geschichte.....so wie meine Mami immer mir eine *schnief* erzählt hat *schluchz* 


	2. hm joa ähm...einfach weiterlesen ;-)

Charaktere:  
  
Gandalf, der gläubige Christ  
  
Frodo, der 4.5-Dioptrin-Aussenseiter ausm Osten,  
  
Sam, der unheiiiimlich gern eine Beziehung mit Frodo führen würde, dieser ihn aber nich leiden kann weil der auf dem geistigen Stand eines 5-jährigen ist;  
  
Merry&Pippin, die 2, die immer nur labern wollen und Fans von Ville Vallo sind,  
  
Gimli, der gern isst;  
  
Boromir, der fiese, perverse, sexgeile, egoistische Antichrist, der alles anprangert;  
  
Legolas, der Stockschwule, den die andern aus der Szene des Hauptbahnhof- Schwulenstrichs holten;  
  
und dann noch Aragorn, der Moderator/Interviewer.  
  
Sollte wer was net verstehn...maiiiiiiiiiiilen ;)  
  
Aragorn hat eine Idee, er schlägt vor das die eine Art Talkshow oder Interview nachspielen....er fängt an mit fragen stellen:  
  
Aragorn: Wie war euer erstes mal?  
  
Legolas: Mein was?  
  
Boromir: Dein erster Fuck du Giftzwerg!  
  
Legolas: Oh mann!Mein Arsch tut mir heut noch weh!  
  
Gimli: A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........(( soviel wie LOOOOOL)  
  
Merry: Er meint echten aber echten Sex, so wie bei mir ...(blablabla....)  
  
Gimli: Gib a Ruah!!! Mia kennan die G'schicht longsam.  
  
Pippin: Aber die andern Leute nich. Wo sin eigentlich Frodo und Gandalf? Hey geil! Sam is nich hier! Eine Nervensäge weniger!  
  
Boromir: Wenn ich euch beide opfere, wäre gar keine mehr da...  
  
Merry: Du kannst uns gar nicht opfern! Wer soll euch dann weiterhin begleiten??? Legolas' Liebhaber??? Viel Spass...!!!! Aber egal, wo bin ich vorhin stehngeblieben?....Ah ja genau....(blablabla).......  
  
Gimli: Sei stad (( still)!! Sam wos is'n los? Warum flennst'n?  
  
Sam: .......uhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu..........Herr Frodo hat schlussgemacht!  
  
Pippin: A-HAHA!!...Dieser Frodo, wie ich immer sag: Man kann ihn vergleichen mit...  
  
Gimli: HALT`S MAUL!!!!!!!!!!VERRECKTS BEIDE!!!!!!!!ICH KANN NICH MEHR MIT EICH ZWOA......i geh ma jetz oan runterhojln, kimmt wer mit, ..ausser MERRY&PIPPIN??  
  
Sam: ....uhhu...scheuz..schniff.....wo gehst du hin? Ich geh mit!!  
  
Gandalf: Der Bibel nach dürfen gleichgeschlechtliche nicht miteinander *räusper*!  
  
Boromir: Meiner nach schon. Ausserdem...*zuLegoglotz*  
  
(Legolas streckt die Zunge raus und macht perverse Gesten, Boromir schüttelt sich)  
  
Warum kommst du eigentlich erst jetz?  
  
Gandalf: War noch in der 16 Uhr Beichte und anschliessend in der Seniorenmesse.  
  
Sam: Was hast du getan? Gimliiiiiiii!? Hallo? Wann gehst du jetz einen runterholn? Will dir helfen...  
  
Boromir(grinst): Wenn du willst kannst du ja auch mir helfen...  
  
Gandalf: Ach du großer Gott...HERR VERGIB IHM!!!......Hat jemand meinen Rosenkranz gesehen?  
  
Sam: Schau mal Onkel Boromir, schöne Kette gell?  
  
Boromir: Aaah!!!! Tu das greisliche Ding weg! Oder willst du so wie Gandalf werden?  
  
Sam: ......aaaaaaaaaaah.....!!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf: Oh mein Gott!! Gib her...Oh Herr, was ist bei Boro blos schiefgelaufen?? *seufz*  
  
(Gandalf kniet sich hin und fängt zu beten an)  
  
Gandalf: ...Vater unser im Himmel....Aua!! He du...ähm..IDIOT!  
  
Boromir: Uhhhh...ich heul gleich!Wie g´fährlich!  
  
Gandalf: Du musst mir ja nich gleich nen Arschtritt geben!  
  
Merry: Ihr seid blöd!...hey Frodo kommt!....Hallo? Hört mir eigentlich noch jemand zu?....(blablabla)...  
  
Gimli: Man sieht der sauer aus!  
  
Boromir: Wolltest du nicht wixen?  
  
Gimli: Wollte, aber i bin an a so an bärigen Büffet vorbeikema und hob so an Hunger kriagt...  
  
(Sam deutet auf Frodo und springt empört auf)  
  
Sam: DU!!!!!!  
  
Frodo: Hä?  
  
Sam: Du Schwein! Verlässt mich einfach so! Jetz wo wir gerade ne Familie geworden sind!  
  
Boromir: TZ! Wie kannst du nur? *schauspielerischtu*  
  
Frodo: Familijö?  
  
Sam: Ja schau. Das ist deine Tochter!  
  
Gimli: Dochta??.oO mjam....lecker!)  
  
Frodo: Spinnst dü? Dat isch ne Püppe!  
  
Legolas: Wasn?  
  
Sam: Aaah! Puppe spricht!  
  
Legolas: Och du Dummerle! Isch bin doch keine Puppe, des wirkt nur so durch mein neues Fäcelifting... is gut geworden, gell? *inSpiegelbetrachtundanStirnrumdrück*  
  
Boromir: Weil wir gerade von Puppen reden, es gibt jetz rothaarige Gummipuppen...  
  
Pippin: Oh ja! Also da kann ich auch die ein oder andere Story erzähln...  
  
Gimli: Du lernst mi glei kena!  
  
Aragorn: ...na ja wir sehn uns ja dann morgen wieder...  
  
  
  
.....nächster Tag...  
  
  
  
Gandalf: Lassen uns dem Herrn danken für einen weiteren wunderschönen Tag auf Erden!  
  
Boromir: Ruhe!Oder es wir dein letzter sein!  
  
Aragorn: Macht es euch eigentlich was aus immer so lang von euren Familien weg zu bleiben wenn wir unterwegs sind??  
  
(Merr&Pippin kriegen nasse Augen)  
  
Gimli: Ooops....! Des hättst jetza ned fragn solln!  
  
Merry&Pippin: .....MAMMMMMIIIHIIHI!!!!!!...............uuuuuuuhhh........  
  
Gandalf: Beruhigt euch! Auch wenn eure Mami jetzt nicht bei euch ist, Gott ist immer da!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ...........wwwwwwääääääääääääääääääääääää!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Am besten wir reden nicht über unsre Familien!  
  
Boromir: MAMAmia!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ....wäääh!!!Das machst du absichtlich!  
  
Sam: Warum weint ihr? Da, könnt meine Babyborn haben, die kann auch weinen, so wie ihr!  
  
Merry&Pippin: ...schluchz...Danke!...He Boromir gib her!  
  
Boromir: Muss mal was neues ausprobiern....iiih, die hat mich angepisst! Da Lego, des passt eher zu dir..  
  
(Boromir schmeisst die Puppe auf Legolas' Kopf)  
  
Legolas: Huch! *zurückschreck*  
  
Sam: Du Puppenmörder!...uuuhuhuhu......  
  
Gandalf: Jetz flennt der auch noch! Kommts Merry&Pippin, wir gehn jetz aufs Klo und wischen erstmal eure Tränchen ab auserdem muss ich sowieso mal...  
  
Legolas(schwul): Isch geh mit! Meine Schminke is glaub ich ganz verlaufen....  
  
Boromir: Du wiederst mich an! Hey!! In meinem Terminkalender steht das du heute fällig bist!  
  
Legolas: Isch??  
  
Boromir (auch schwul): Ja, du mein Schatz! Komm mal her!  
  
Legolas: Grrrr....  
  
(Merry,Pippin und Gandalf kommen wieder, die beiden labern Gandalf zu)  
  
M&P: ....(blablabla)....VORSICHT BOROMIR!!! Er/Sie/Es will an deinen kleinen Freund!  
  
Sam: ...kleiner Freund? Ist der so groß wie ich? Darf ich mit dem Spieln?  
  
Boromir: Er ist ca so groß wie du und wenn du älter bist kannst du gern mal gegen Barzahlung damit spieln...  
  
Sam: Will jetzt spieln! Wie sieht der aus?  
  
Boromir: Also,....  
  
Gimli: Sam, schleich di jetz!  
  
Boromir: Lass mich ausreden!  
  
(Gimli hält Sam die Ohren zu und Sam läuft weg)  
  
Gimli: Wos soll des?  
  
(Boromir grinst)  
  
(Sam kommt wieder und springt und freut sich)  
  
Boromir: Was hat der denn jetz?  
  
Sam: Schaut mal was ich gefunden hab!...Eine Kamera! Ui! mit Bildschirm!....das ist ja Onkel Boromir!  
  
Boromir: Meine Pornos!  
  
Sam: Was machst du da Onki Bori?  
  
Boromir: Schau mal Sam, das ist meine Lieblingsstelle...und da kannst du meinen kleinen Freund sehn...  
  
(Gimli hört Sam wieder die Augen zu)  
  
Frodo: Dat reicht nü aber! Dat arme Kindschchn. Sam, dü gehst nü ins Bett!!  
  
Sam: OK. Komm!  
  
Frodo: Nö, isch wüll nüscht!!  
  
Merry&Pippin: Eheleute schlafen aber immer in einem Bett zusammen! Erzähl ihm zumindest ne Gut-Nacht-Geschichte.....so wie meine Mami immer mir eine *schnief* erzählt hat *schluchz* 


End file.
